


Our Great Glory and Our Great Tragedy

by Every_woman_is_queen



Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: 15th Century, Alternate History, Bad Queen, Drama & Romance, England (Country), F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Kingmaker's Daughter, Kings & Queens, Love, Philippa Gregory, Queen in the North, Red Queen Week, The Wars of the Roses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_woman_is_queen/pseuds/Every_woman_is_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a times when the crown means giving up morals, family and life, three brother will fight to keep it. The intrigues are everything but unfamiliar to the three Sons of York. And when they are closer than ever to loosing everything, they asking themselves "Does war ever ends?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Great Glory and Our Great Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> AU (Alternative History): How can simple choices change history? Will the change be for good or for bad?   
> Pairings: Edwars x Elizabeth; Richard x Anne; Richard x Lizzie ; George x Isabel

York and Lancaster were fighting with each other in the Wars of The Roses for over twenty years now. Even though Henry VI was already dead and Edward IV was on the throne again, the Lancasters did not want to give up on their hope to win the war. It's been twenty years of battles and deaths. Many lost their lives but the rest kept going. They were throwing themselves right in the hands of death. A dangerous game, Edward IV was getting tired of. He wanted peace. He wanted to rule England with no death and no war. He was ready to do anything to accomplish that.

_**Tower of London, 1466** _

"Are you sure that this will work?", the man with the light brown hair asked.

"Of course, it will", answered the one with blue eyes. "It is absolutely doubtless that we will succeed."

"What do you think, milord?", the light brown haired turned to the man with the black hair who said no word until this moment.

"I have no doubt in our success. We are more powerful than they are. We are smarter than them. We have the rights to be where we are."

"I support what he said", the man with blue eyes said, looking at the first man.

"Alright gentlemen, I accept. If all of this turns in the way we would like, we would be very happy."

"But I thought you were already happy with that fertile wife of yours", the black haired joked. The three men laughed.

"Indeed I am. But I could always be happier."

"We could always be something more than we are now. The question is – will we be?", the second man added.

"We just finished discussing that, brother. We will be. Mightier, better, happier. We will be. Just have hope and pray to our merciful Lord because He is good and He loves us. For if we lose His love, we lose everything.", the first man explained. He smiled at the two other men. They all left the room after a moment of silence, each one of them going in a different direction.

_**Whitehall Palace,1466** _

"Come on, Your Grace, just one more time! I can see the head already!"A scream was heard in the nursery where the Queen was currently giving birth to her firstborn.

"Elizabeth, take this." Jaquetta put the amulet in her hand.

"Where is the Queen? I demand to see her!" a man's voice was distinguished between the screams.

"Your Grace, I am not sure if it is appropriate..." the young maid tried to argue..

"I am the King and I order you to let me in!" the door opened and he quickly made his way towards the bed.

"EDWARD! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Elizabeth screamed.

"Shhh, it's alright. I am here now." Edward assured her.

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay! It's not going to be okay!" The Queen screamed in the end.

"How long will this last?" Edward asked the midwife nervously.

"It will be over soon, Your Grace. The baby is almost here. One more push, my Lady."

**30 minutes later**

"Edward, I am sorry."

"Shhh, she is perfect." the King said kissing the forehead of his newborn daughter.

"Elizabeth. Her name shall be Elizabeth." Jaquetta suggested as she came closer to take the baby. Edward nodded before adding, "You couldn't pick more perfect time to come into this world, Lizzie."


End file.
